


The hardest battle

by Chewpup



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Depression, Football, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewpup/pseuds/Chewpup
Summary: The battle of the sanctuary was over. Hyoga was still thinking about the trauma he had back then. But a much harder battle was ahead of him, and this one was different.
Kudos: 6





	The hardest battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I would like to apologize first if you find any mistakes. English is not my first language and this story was not beta-readed. Do not hesitate to let me know if you catch some typo or else to help me improve myself. Also, I don't quite know how it would look like on the phone or on the computer, I just hope it will suit both of the device.
> 
> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya is not my property. I make absolutely no money over this story and do not intend to.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy!
> 
> (I also posted the story on fanfiction/net)

Lying down in his room, on the floor, he was contemplating his ceiling. Since the battle of the sanctuary was over, his was constantly thinking of that moment where he almost lost his life.

But thanks to one of his comrades, here he was, safe and sound, breathing, alive. Shun gave everything he had to him, almost killing himself so that he could live. The heat he received not only warmed up his body, but his heart and soul too. And since then, he would give everything to sense it again.

He did not tell anybody, because he was not sure how to explain these feelings. Deep down, he knew that they would understand and maybe they could help as well, but it was hard to put word on it. He could not really describe what it was, depression, emptiness, blues… If he could not tell himself, how could he explain it to another person? All he could know was that he wanted to get rid of all of these thoughts and nightmares. Once and for all.

A knock came from his door. He waited here, hopping for that person to leave. But they did not, the knockings were insisting. He growled but stood up, ready to say to them to get the hell out of here, he clearly was not in a mood.

As he opened the door, a long black-haired man was standing before him, arms crossed on his chest.

"What do you want, Shiryu?"  
"We wanted to go outside, play some games, you know, to evacuate all the stress, the usual… what do you think, Hyoga?" said Shiryu with a small smile.

Hyoga frowned. He turned his head to one of his windows and saw the sun shining, no clouds to be seen. It seemed to be hot as hell outside, and being not acclimated to such a heat, he hesitated. But, the heat… maybe it could burn the dark thoughts. Well, if he did not go outside, the others could ask questions and he did not want to worry them.

"Well, ok, but not long because- "  
"-yeah, the heat. I know. Don't worry, you could use some of your Diamond Dust to cool yourself", laughed Shiryu with a wink.

Hyoga blinked a few times and laughed, he was not wrong. They were told to not use their cloths to personal matters but never, ever said anything on their abilities.

He closed his room door and followed his friend down to the garden where the others waited. Everyone cheered when they saw the two of them arrived.

There was Seiya, sitting on a low wall, hands behind his head, smiling. Next to him on his right, was Jabu on the floor, moving his feet, showing he was impatient. Ban was on the left of Seiya, jumping on the wall. On his left, Saori, watching Ban, ready to send him right to the moon if he did not stop jumping in the second.

Hyoga smiled, the picture was hilarious. And finally, he crossed Shun's eyes. He tried to manage the blush but as he decided to look elsewhere, he felt his cheeks sting slightly. What the hell, he thought.

Shun did not understand why his friend turned his head that quickly, maybe was he angry with him? He tried to think of something bad he may have done but could not recall. Never mind, Hyoga will always be Hyoga, sometimes you could not understand the guy.

Seiya stood up. "Well, it's time to begin. Let me count- "  
"Ho boy, he CAN count, watch out guys." Said Jabu, as everyone started to laugh.

Seiya gave a tap on the back of Jabu's head. Maybe he went a little too hard with the hit, but he deserved it.

"Now, mister clown, as you can shut your mouth, I've counted 7 of us. Which means, if we want to play something in teams, we could not because that will make 3 on a side and 4 on the other, which is clearly not fair." He stated with a proud face.  
"Don't worry Seiya" said Saori "I will not be a part of the game. I'm here to be the judge, the referee and- "  
"You can't be all of this."  
"Yes, she can, Seiya don't start with this now, she's- "  
"Oh, shut up Jabu."

As Jabu and Seiya started to fight, once again, the others let them alone to discuss on the game they would play. Ban wanted to play dodgeball, but they all refused, too brutal, especially after the battle. Finally, they went for football, classic, harmless, fun.

Seiya and Jabu were standing back to back, arms crossed, when Shiryu came to tell them they picked the game.

"I don't want to be in his team" said the two boys in the same time.

Shiryu rolled his eyes. Those two were such babies, he thought as he grabbed their wrists to lead them at the centre of the pitch. Since they did not want to be in the same team, they were going to be captain of their own, decided Shiryu.

Jabu started and picked Hyoga. He knew Seiya wanted to have him in his team since he played football well, so he double-crossed him. Seiya followed, Ban will be with him, so that he could ask him to tackle Jabu on the ground during the game. Shiryu next, with Hyoga. And finally, Shun, with Seiya.

Saori stated the rules. No powers, no treachery, no low blow she insisted looking at Seiya and Jabu, knowing them too well. The match will be set in 3 rounds. To win a round, they will have to score 3 goals. Simple.

She placed the old ball in the centre, while every member of each teams took place on their side. The first one to reach the ball at the blow will start.

First round. Saori blew the whistle, as Jabu and Seiya ran for their lives toward the ball. Despite his donkey wings, Seiya could not reach the grail first.

"You cheated; you began to run before the starting signal" cried Seiya.  
"Fuck off, Seiya." Replied Jabu, throwing the ball to Shiryu, at his left.

The way was clear to Shiryu, as he began to run to score. But Shun arrived in front of him. They stopped, facing each other, trying to evaluate the move of the other. They seemed to take a lot of time, and Seiya, running out of patience, tackled his battle partner and stole the ball, reaching for the goal Hyoga guarded.

Jabu, on the other way of the field screamed to Shiryu, ordering him to follow the donkey. The black-haired boy tried to catch Seiya, but it was too late. The ball passed through Hyoga's hands to finish its course at the back of the cage. Hyoga was a good player, but not when he was in the cage.

"One goal for Seiya's team" said Saori. "Let the game continue".

Hyoga evaluated the possibilities in front of him. Seiya was blocking Shiryu but Jabu's way was clear. He tossed the ball to his teammate, barely missing Shun's head.

"What the hell Hyoga, watch out, for Gods' sake, you want to kill me or what?" Shun shouted.

Hyoga apologized, he did not mean to hit him and being shouted at by Shun really made him sad. Not knowing why, he sensed tears coming out of his eyes. He managed to retain them all and fortunately, Shun was headed to stole back the ball and did not seem to see the face Hyoga just made.

Shiryu made his way far from Seiya, calling Jabu, saying he could score. Jabu passed the ball through the air, and Shiryu, with a back flip, threw the ball as a bomb to the goal. Unfortunately, Ban managed to catch it.

Well, in fact, the ball made its way right in his stomach, so it was not really a voluntary stop but still. He threw back to Shun, who managed to catch it but lost it to Jabu. The horned pony was fast and, now facing Ban, kicked the ball right to the left corner. Goal.

"1 point to 1." Stated Saori.

The game was tensed. After a lot of Seiya's complaining, his team managed to win the first round. Deep down, Saori wanted Jabu's team to win. If Seiya knew, he would not be happy, but hell, how complaisant it would be to see him lost. She kept this thought in her mind and her face as straight as she could.

The second round was as tensed as the first. They switched players, as Hyoga was now on the field and Shiryu in the cage. The other team did the same, with Shun now in the cage and Ban on the field.

Seiya and Jabu still facing one another, trying to slightly injure the other. Saori had to pause the game a couple of times to remind them of the rules. No low blow, no treachery or they will be banned from the game. They pouted at the same time, as if their mother said no dessert after diner.

No injury was to deplore in this second round, even if they tried. Shun was a pretty good keeper, as he managed to stop 4 shoots from Hyoga. Jabu was on fire, almost insulting Hyoga for his shitty playing.

"Where did you learn to shoot, you stupid chicken" cried Jabu.

Hyoga just shrugged, he did not care about Jabu. It was just a game. Still, they managed to win this round.

The last round was determining. Before starting, each team gathered in their side, their captain giving instructions.

"Ban, I keep you on the field. Shun you are really amazing in the cage. I want you to give everything you have, now. This is our last chance. We, Saints of Athena, must battle for justice, for peace. We have a duty to fulfil her legacy, her rights, her destiny. Therefore, my fellow comrades, we are the hope saints, in our hands lives the future. We must win." Said Seiya.  
"Seiya… this is just a- "  
"-this is not, Shun. This is not JUST a game. This is MY credit. I cannot lose. We cannot lose. Otherwise, I could not look at my face. I mean, really guys, we cannot lose to this… this fucking fraud."  
"You mean Jabu?" asked Ban, frowning.  
"Yeah, this little pony right there."

Ban and Shun looked at each other. Seiya was really stubborn.

On their side, Jabu made more or less the same speech. Hyoga was half listening, their little war was not his call, he clearly did not care. Shiryu was more interested. Despite his self-calm, he wanted to win as well. It reminded him of his first battle against Seiya and this time, he will not die.

As they returned to their positions, Seiya winked at Ban, leaving the other team suspicious. They had to prepare for the worse. They were sure the donkey had made up something.

They did not wait for too long to know what was coming. Ban, trying to steal the ball from Jabu "accidently" snapped his leg, leaving Jabu on the floor. Seiya laughed but stopped right after looking at Saori. If she could kill him right now, maybe she would.

"He's simulating" grumbled Seiya.

Ban apologized, hoping for his friend to not be too injured, while he helped him to stand up. Jabu limped at first, but he saw worst. He was just trying to get Seiya banned from the field, exaggerating his wounds. Unfortunately, Seiya was still standing in front of him, asking if everything was ok, like he cared.

Jabu did not respond. He picked up the ball and restarted the game. He asked Hyoga to have an eye on Ban and, if he tried to mischief again, to not hesitate to freeze his kitty ass. Hyoga giggled, finally he did not regret to has come when Shiryu asked. He was having a fun time, away from his thoughts, even if did not care about winning or not.

Hyoga headed to Shun, Jabu at his side. In front of the goal, his throw the ball to his comrade, for him to score. And he did. Jabu scored the first point of the third round.

"Open your eyes Shun" said Seiya. "It is not complicated, catch the ball, that is all I asked, I swear if we lose this round I- "  
"You will what?" asked Hyoga, as he turned to Seiya. He did not like the voice he used. "This is just a game, stop doing your brat, you stupid donkey".  
"Repeat what you just said" Seiya said with black eyes as he walked to Hyoga. "What did you call me?"  
"I said donkey" replied Hyoga, challenging him.

The others watched the two friends faced each other, not knowing if they should interfere or not. They knew too well to not mess with any of them when they were angry but Shun could not stand there.

"Guys, please. Seiya, I am really sorry, I really thought Hyoga would made the shot as he had the ball and was running fast, I did not see Jabu's. There is still hope for us to win, they just opened the score. Hyoga, thank you but really, it is no matter, you know Seiya…" tried Shun.

Shun's word seemed to do their work as the chicken and the donkey stopped arguing.

Seiya initiate the second part, throwing the ball to Ban. The little lion managed to pass Jabu without much problem. The score was his, he thought. But Hyoga appeared out of nowhere, blocking his chances. He stood, the ball under his right feet, trying to find a way through his opponent.

Seiya called, on his left. Even if Ban knew that Seiya could score or at least he had a clear way to shoot, he wanted that to be him. He really liked Seiya but, by all Gods, it was always him to finish the job. Seiya did this, Seiya did that. Oh, Seiya managed to win against this particular enemy, look at him, the hero of our time. For once, Ban wanted to be the hero. Screw Seiya, he will score.

Ban played with the ball, hoping for Hyoga to be lost. His dribbling was fast but Hyoga followed the rhythm until…

"Holy shiiiiiiit" cried Hyoga as he fell to the ground.

The poor guy slipped on his own foot. Ban laughed and passed. His mission was almost complete. He saw Seiya with his arms up raised, calling for the ball, but he decided to not care. Running towards the goals, Ban shot with all his force. Shiryu did not have his shield to help him stop the bomb.

The dragon threw himself to the ground but was a second too late. The ball passed and,

"GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL" screamed Ban.

The others stood, silently first, until everyone started to laugh. Ban was doing a some sort a victory dance and it was hilarious, throwing his hands in the air, doing a wave with his body. They never saw Ban this way and even if Seiya was mad at him, he could not help but laugh his ass off.

Shiryu was the first to be back on his feet. Same score, 1 to 1. The party was not over yet.

He called for Jabu as he tossed the ball to him. Unfortunately, Seiya caught it mid-air with his head. Controlling the ball, he faced Shiryu, a weird smile on his face, before hitting the ball towards the goal.

As ikki once said "the same attack does not work twice on a saint". Well, this was not an attack, but the element of surprise was the same.

Feet on the ground, as a rock, Shiryu stopped the ball with only one hand. His master would be so proud. He did not flinch. He almost released a tear of joy.

"Are you kidding me, how did you?" asked Seiya, outraged.  
"Hyoga, catch it" Shiryu said, not even paying attention to Pegasus.

Hyoga hooked the ball with his left foot. He turned around and started to run, Ban following him.

"This time," Hyoga said to himself, "you will not pay attention to the little guy in the cage. There is no one. There is no green angel. There is no… fuck."

Lost in his thoughts, he did not realize Ban managed to steal the ball. Looking at his feet, and then right in front of him, he saw Shun chuckled. Sheepish, he lowered his head and went back to the other side of the field.

Jabu was red. By Hyoga's fault, Ban scored again. This time, Shiryu could not stop the ball, as it went right into the corner. Seiya, on his side, was excited, jumping around Ban like a fangirl, thanking him with all his heart, clapping his hands and fluttering his eyelashes.

Jabu asked for a break.

"One-minute break, guys. Gather your team, speak as you might and go back. I'll count" said Saori.

During this time, Jabu ordered for Hyoga to be in the cage. Who said that he was a good player, again? Because clearly, that were lies. Big lies. For the next game, he was sure to not pick the frozen chicken.

Shiryu friendly put his hand on Hyoga's left shoulder. The blond one smiled bright, he was ok. The goals were not terrible, at the contrary. It was hot and if he could cold himself by doing nothing but waiting, he was good.

Seiya, on his side, decided to be in the goals. The others nodded in agreement and they went to grab a bottle of water in the remaining time.

"One minute has passed. Please, go back as the game shall resume" stated Saori. "Ban scored last, so the ball will be for Jabu's team."

Shiryu was in charge to begin. He tossed the ball to Jabu and both of them headed to Seiya. As if they discussed a strategy or played together for a long time before, the dragon and the unicorn were playing in unison.

Ban facing Jabu? No problem, he would pass to Shiryu. Shun facing Shiryu? He threw back to Jabu. And their path to the goals was like that all the way down, as if they were dancing.

Seiya did not know where to watch. Was it Jabu or Shiryu who would throw first? His head started to ache, his vision to blur. If he knew earlier that the goal post was not so easy, he would have been nicer to Shun. But it was too late and finally, Shiryu was the one to hit the ball. Seiya tried to stop it but ran to the right side of the cages while the ball headed to the left side.

Shun crossed his arms. "Seiya, do you want a teaching time to know where your right and left are, or are you just blind?"

Seiya was facing the floor, eyes closed. He was too embarrassed to look at anybody, and if this was not enough, the ball decided to roll up on him.

He heard Jabu laugh and congratulate Shiryu. The rage started to run through his veins. He stood up, grabbed the ball and looked at everyone.

"If you gentle people could take place on the field, please", he said.

The others were looking at him oddly. Since when Seiya was such a courtesy? This was over suspicious.

Anyway, everyone placed themselves. Shiryu trying to block Ban, and Jabu doing the same with Shun. But Seiya was focused on something else. His plan was to through the ball directly to the goals in front of him.

He saw an opportunity when Shiryu and Ban were on his left, and Jabu and Shun on his right.

With his force, he extended his right arm and tossed the ball, hoping that no one could see that he used a little bit of his cosmos to help him.

The force he gave to the ball surprised Hyoga. Even if he managed to catch the ball, the impact made him retreat 3 meters. And the rules were as they were, once the ball is in the cages, with or without the keeper, it is considered a point[TS5] .

Hyoga kept his eyes opened for what it seemed an eternity. He coughed a couple of times, reaching for some air. Saori ran to him, worried. She arrived just in time to catch him from falling. The others were not long to come by their sides.

Shiryu asked to Hyoga if he was hurt or something, but the blond one said that everything was ok.

"Really, because you can't even speak clearly" stated the dragon.  
"Here, drink a little" said Ban, returning from picking a bottle of water.

Hyoga drank a bit. He washed off some sweat drops from his face before smiling to everyone.

"Thank you all, the force did surprise me, but it is ok, don't worry. Still, I am sorry, we crossed the line and the score has been made. They won" the blond said.  
"Actually…" added Saori, "the score is invalided".

The boys looked up at her with surprise.

"What do you mean?" asked Seiya

Saori watched him with scorn in her eyes. "Really Seiya, do you REALLY want to play this way?"

He smiled but added nothing. Well… he lost.

"If you did not notice" continued Saori, "Seiya used a bit of his cosmos."  
"WHAT THE-"

Saori raised her hand. "Jabu, please. Let me finish. So, the force the ball had was not natural if I may say." She said, still looking at Seiya. "As I said in the beginning of the game, your power should not be used. This is not a battlefield; this is not the war. What else did I said if you used them? Oh yes, banishment. Well, Seiya. You know what to do, am I wrong?"

Seiya opened his mouth but closed it shortly after. He played, he hoped, he got caught, he lost. Without a word for his comrades, he made his way out of the field. He decided to stay for the rest of the game and sat against a tree.

"You're really a dishonest scam" shouted Ban.  
"Three against two, this is going to be an easy win, don't you think?" said Jabu to Shiryu and Hyoga.  
"You cannot be serious, Jabu. You're not even better than Seiya, really".  
"Yeah well, a game is a game, Shun. Sorry for your loss but this is it."  
"Jabu…" said Hyoga, as much as he could. "I'm going to join Seiya on the bench, I do not feel good at all, and I am afraid to not being able to continue the game. So, now you are even. Sorry guys".

After Shun helped his friend to get up on his feet and accompanied him next to Seiya, it was the time to decide how to continue. At least, for Jabu's team.

Shiryu decided to guard the goal. Which means Jabu were to face Ban on the field. It was going to be a weird looking at game, with only two players on the centre. Anyway, the ball was for Jabu, as the fault was on the opposite team.

"Shun be careful if he managed to pass me" said Ban. "They only need one more goal to win this round and to win the game. This is critical. Stay on your position, I will do my best to not let him go to you"  
"Copy that, Ban." Responded Shun, jumping on his feet, keeping his blood warm.

Saori allowed the game to restart. Jabu made his way to the goal, trying to zigzag, hoping for Ban to not follow his lead. But the Lionet was not easy to trick. He managed to follow his opponent's waltz but Jabu being slightly faster, he shot before Ban could intercept the ball.

"Not on my watch, germ." Shouted Shun, as he caught the ball.

Jabu swore to himself. He missed the final score. As he railed against himself, he did not see Shun tossed the ball to Ban.

When Jabu regained his senses, his opponent was already midway the field.

Shiryu yelled to Jabu for him to hurry, hoping to stop Ban before he could reach the moment where he could shoot.

Even if Jabu's gallop was fast, it was not enough to block Ban's shot. The Lionet aimed the left corner with his eyes, trying to trick Shiryu. But the dragon was not a fool. Shiryu waited a bit before attempted anything and as he saw Ban's foot aiming for the bottom left, he decided to dive.

The ball made its way right into Shiryu's hands. With a smile, he looked at Ban, who was howling in despair.

There were still 2 points for each team. The next person to score will lead their team for a win.

[In the meantime, on the chicken and donkey's side]

Hyoga, with Shun's help, was now sitting on the grass, next to Seiya. He was not that injured but in order to be even on the field, he decided to stand back and let them be 2 against 2.

He looked at Seiya. The brunette was watching the game with interest. Hyoga knew that Seiya was a bad loser, but he did not think he could cheat as he did. Without even looking at the blond one, the Pegasus apologized.

"I'm sorry, I did not think it would be this hard. I did not mean to hurt you"  
"It's ok. I have seen worse, do not worry. Thank you for apologizing, though." The Cygnus replied.

Silence had settled. Until Shun caught the ball Jabu threw.

Seiya screamed with happiness. He was not part of the game anymore, but it was still his team and he would let the people know. Hyoga grimaced, they could have won if Jabu had thought before shooting like a bug, he told himself.

Seiya taped on Hyoga's shoulder.

"We're back in the game, baby", he smiled. "Are you feeling ok, Hyoga?" he said, after seeing his friend gotten whiter than usual.  
"Oh, yes. Don't worry about it, it was just a little hard shot that you have made, no need to feel fear"  
"I am not especially talking about right now, Hyoga. You don't seem to look right since we came back from the sanctuary. We noticed, all of us. Feel free to come talk to us when you're ready, ok. We're here for you." Seiya said, with compassion, his hand still on Hyoga's shoulder.

They all knew what Hyoga went through was not easy. He almost lost his life twice and he even killed his own master. They knew that Hyoga was really emotional, even if he could seem cold sometimes, but they also knew that it was not necessary to push him to reveal himself. He just had to know they were here if he needed to, and that they will let him the time he needed.

"Thank you, Seiya. It's hard to explain… I… don't know how to express my feelings." Hyoga said, looking through Seiya's eyes. "I- "

Hyoga was interrupted by Ban's scream. Seiya and him turned their head to the game, only to see Ban on the floor, growling like a baby. They knew the poor guy missed the score, as Shiryu made a victorious face.

eiya stood up, hands on his hips.

"Come on guys, only one more point and we can win this fucking match" cried Seiya.

Hyoga smiled, he was happy to see the commitment of his friend. He heard Saori saying to Seiya to watch his mouth. To apologized, he did some sort of a reverence which made laugh the goddess.

On the field, once everyone recovered their temper, they decided to switch their places just to spice up the game.

Jabu and Ban took place in their respective cages while Shiryu and Shun were facing each other in the middle of the pitch.

Also, they decided to redo what they did at the beginning of the game but slightly different, which means that Saori will throw the ball and the first one to catch it could aim to score.

The ball was thrown far into the air. Saori may have use some of her powers but as she's the goddess, nobody said anything. Anyway, they were too focus on the ball to have noticed anything.

Shun was the first to touch the ball with his head. He jumped above Shiryu with elegance and began to run toward Jabu's cage. As he arrived in front of him, he heard Seiya cheered for him. It was not the time to disappoint his comrade.

With the impulse he got from running, Shun kicked the ball on the bottom right. Sadly, Jabu managed to catch it and throw it again in a second to Shiryu, who was standing some meters behind Shun.

At this time, nobody could have known who was to win the match. Shiryu, now with the ball, was dribbling in the opposite direction, to Ban. Shun was running close behind him but not fast enough to stop Shiryu from shooting.

Apparently, the Gods were not on their sides either, as Ban managed to catch the bomb as easily as a lion could catch a mouse.

"Come on" cried Hyoga "you can do better than that Shiryu!"

The dragon looked at him, waving his hands, in desolation.

In the meantime, Ban evaluated the best option to toss the ball to Shun. He suggested to the green-haired boy to move slightly to his left, so that the way could be clear, Shiryu being too busy looking at Hyoga.

A second later, the ball was between Shun's feet. Shiryu started to run after him, cursing against Hyoga for having deconcentrated him.

He ran as fast as he could and managed to block Shun the moment he was shooting. By his right side, Shiryu tackled his rival and stole the ball. In order to avoid falling, Shun made a little jump and lost a precious seconds before he could follow Shiryu in his quest to the cage.

The dragon was way away from him and could not reach him in time.

"Make us win, Shiryu!" said Jabu, enthusiastically.  
"Stop the ball! Stop it!" Shun shouted to Ban.

Seiya and Hyoga were holding hands, the pression was too hard to be hold in them alone. They were silent, only waiting to know if Shiryu would make the point.

But again, Ban managed to catch the ball. He almost fell grabbing it, but his legs were solid. He saw Shiryu devastated. Once again, he missed his chance.

"Shiryu, I can see where you're about to throw the ball. You're as clear as a little source." Said Ban with a smirk.

Shiryu raised one of his eyebrows. Well, if he is as clear as a source, he will show him what it is like to be a torrent, then.

Without a word, Shiryu turned his back and ran to marked Shun, in order to avoid Ban to toss the ball at him. Shun, knowing what was going to happen slipped on his right and allowed Ban to have a clear path to throw the ball.

Shiryu anticipated the action and blocked the throw-in.

"You have to be kidding me" said Shun.  
"Now who's the source, Ban. Tell me, who's the fucking source?" Shiryu asked, as he faced the Lionet.

Ban was pale. He did not think of this possibility.

"I am going to show you the Rozan style and you will tell me if I am just a source!" Stated the Dragon.

His companions never saw Shiryu this way. If only Ban have known that comparing Shiryu to a source was a mistake, he would have kept those words for himself.

Note to self, never ever say that kind of things to a dragon. Never.

Shun, far too impressed by the dragon wrath, stood where he was. Jabu was in trance, encouraging his teammate. Seiya did not even attempted a joke, and Hyoga was eating his own fingers.

Saori prayed to herself for Shiryu to score. Impartiality was inexistent at this moment.

Gathering all of his strength, Shiryu looked right into Ban's eyes.

"Prepare yourself…" said Shiryu, raising his left leg "…to die" he finished, as he shot the ball.

The dragon was right, thought Ban. He could not know where he was aiming, because he was still looking through his eyes.

Ban managed to keep off his eyes from Shiryu's and follow the ball. But the speed was too ahead of his, and just missing an inch, he fell on the ground, watching the ball passed through his hands.

The round object made its way to the back of the cage, rolling on itself reaching the nets for a while, before falling to the ground.

This moment looked like an eternity for Shun and Seiya but felt just like a millisecond for Jabu and Hyoga.

Shiryu was still standing in front of Ban, smiling. "Now, please, tell me who's the source?" he asked to the man on the ground. He only heard a grumbling from the Lionet.

"You did it!" screamed Jabu, running to Shiryu. "We won. We won, oh my goddess, look at that!" he shouted, excited.

Shun helped Ban to got on his feet, telling him it was just a game and not to be too sad for not winning. Maybe they could have a revenge later, or something.

Everyone amassed around Shiryu, celebrating. His last shot was amazing, and even if his team lost, Seiya was captivated by the presence he had shown.

"I'm speechless, Shiryu. Wow. You really did something with the Rozan shit."  
"Seiya is right" said Shun "your shot was breath-taking, congratulation!"  
"Even if we won, you played really good, guys. It was a hard match."  
"Thank you for your word, Hyoga. How are you feeling?" asked Ban.

Hyoga smiled and nodded, "I'm feeling better."

Jabu was now on the back of Shiryu, rubbing his hands through the long black hair.

"Get out of here, Jabu, I'm not a horse. If you want to ride someone, go for Seiya." Shiryu teased.

Saori tried not to laugh out loud at the view of Seiya and Jabu's faces. She did not except Shiryu to say something like this, but she had the impression Shiryu released himself through the game and now, she felt like he was a whole new man.

Seiya and Jabu were again back at fighting. One did not want to be ridden and the other did not want to ride this kind of a donkey. Everyone else watched this conflict with amusement before Ban spoke.

"Who wants to eat, I'm more than hungry!"  
"Ban is right, you all looked like starving." Said Saori. "I'm sure there's still a lot of pancakes waiting for all of us in the kitchen… if Seiya did not eat everything this morning, of course".

Ban picked up the ball and started to go back to the mansion, followed by Saori and Shiryu. Hyoga tried to tell Seiya and Jabu for their plan, but still on their argument, did not listen to the Cygnus. He felt a hand on his shoulder and as he turned his head, saw a little green-haired face, laughing.

"Let them fight, I'm sure they will soon notice we're all gone. Come on, the pancakes can not wait" said Shun, with a big bright smile as he headed to the front of the house.

Hyoga started to follow his friend when he sensed a tornado passed at his right. Jabu was running for his life, screaming the word pancakes and something like "they could have told us, those Rugrats".

"Stupid unicorn" said Seiya, reaching for Hyoga. "Like I will allow him to ride me."  
"Seiya?" asked Hyoga, "do you know the meaning of this word?"  
"Riding? Yeah, well, do you think I'm stupid? It's when you are on a horse, a cow, a donkey, a dog or whatever, for a walk or something. Why do you ask me that?"  
"Yeah… you're right. You're absolutely right, I'm sorry, you're not stupid." Hyoga said, laughing. You're beyond stupid, he thought.

Seiya pouted and raised his shoulder.

"Oh, Hyoga." he said, after a second. "I noticed for Shun".

Hyoga's eyes had never been this wide. "What the- "

"Don't worry" Seiya continued, "I'm the only one to have noticed. I'm not going to tell anyone, trust me. And I don't know if you want Shun to know at this moment but man, he's as blind as Shiryu were when he popped his eyes, so..." He said, now running to the front door.

Hyoga shook his head, Seiya was really something. This little game with his friend had been great. He felt a bit better than he was before, not only because they had won but because of everyone who had brightened his day. Only, he knew that things were going to be darker when the night will come, and he was not only thinking about the sky.

He knew his friends were here if he wanted to talk, but for now, he was not ready. Sure, he will think about it, but such an episode like this was not easy to burst out. All he wanted for now was to meet everyone in the kitchen and be surrounded by people he cared about. He just hoped for this day to give him a peaceful night, without nightmares.

The scent of pancakes ran into his nose. Smiling, looking at the bright sky a last time, he then walked back to the house.


End file.
